Your Eyes
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: "Yang kulihat hanya kamu," karena di saat aku menatapmu, yang kulihat hanyalah keindahan. / Aokise / Collab with Shourarara!


**"Your Eyes."**

**Warning:** Slight-OOC, drabble, BL.  
**Rate: T.**  
**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke is **not mine**.  
**Word Count: **453 words.  
**Author's note: **Hallo! **1. **Jadi fic ini** collab**—mendadak—dengan **Shourarara**. Thanks shou! Dedicated to **Caijou—**Pilong, Meshi, Mashem, Geb, Aiko, Maru! **2.** A late birthday fic for **Natha** a.k.a **Mieelangbawang**! Happy birthday! ^q^ **3.** Special Thanks for **Arisu**!

**En-Joy!**

* * *

"Yang kulihat hanya kamu,"

Kise berulang kali tersihir oleh perkataan Aomine. Tanpa disadari, air mata mulai terbentuk memberi efek indah pada manik _golden topaz_ Kise yang tersinari cahaya keemasan mentari sore. Pemuda di hadapannya mengusap pergi air mata yang mulai berjatuhan tersebut. Dan di saat yang sama, mereka kembali menghapus jarak di antara keduanya di lorong sekolah yang sepi ini.

Kise melepaskan tubuhnya dari Aomine terlebih dahulu—karena ia memerlukan oksigen dan berkata, "…Bagaimana cara aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu?"

Pria bersurai biru ini menghela nafas sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kau tidak percaya?" sambil menjulurkan lengannya, ia membelai lembut puncak kepala Kise—merasakan halusnya helai-helai keemasan milik Kise.

"Bukan... Aku…" pemuda bersurai emas ini mengalihkan pandangan matanya menjauhi manik _midnight _milik kekasihnya itu. "Aku hanya..." tetapi ia tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya itu. Semua kata yang ingin ia keluarkan tertahan pada tenggorokkannya, dan jika ia melihat kedua manik milik kekasihnya itu, rasanya—hasrat untuk membicarakan hal tersebut telah menghilang.

_Ace _tim basket _Teikou_ ini perlahan mendekati wajah tampan Kise seolah menuntut lanjutan kalimat yang dibiarkan tergantung begitu saja, namun hal itu justru membuat pria di hadapannya itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan hal tersebut. "Tatap aku." pemuda bersurai biru ini menarik dagu Kise sehingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Biru dan Kuning.

Barulah saat itu Kise menyadari—apa yang ia lihat pada mata Aomine bukanlah sekedar bola mata berwarna biru tua, ia justru seperti menatap langit malam. Bukan sekedar langit malam biasa yang sekilas terlihat kosong, ia melihat langit itu berhias bintang berkelip. Hanya bola mata itulah yang mampu membuat jantung Kise seakan berhenti berdetak. Hanya bola mata _midnight_ itulah yang dapat membuat Kise bergetar dan tidak mampu berkata-kata. Hanya bola mata _midnight_ milik Aomine-lah yang dapat membuat Kise jatuh cinta.

Pemuda berambut _golden_ itu dibutakan oleh kedua bola mata _midnight_ tersebut, karena hanya Aomine-lah yang Kise lihat.

Dan saat itu, Kise melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada kedua bola mata indah tersebut. Apakah Aomine bersungguh-sungguh melihat dirinya sebagai kekasihnya? Seperti itukah bagaimana Aomine melihatnya?

Tidak hanya Kise yang melihat keindahan dalam kedua bola mata lawan bicaranya, namun Aomine juga menyadari hal tersebut. Bedanya, ia melihat mentari memunculkan jati dirinya dibaluti warna keemasan menggantikan malam berbintang elok nan indah.

Kehangatan akan terasa jika menghayati kedua bola mata _golden topaz_ itu. Bola mata yang melewati kata indah membuat Aomine ingin memeluk tubuh Kise sepanjang hari. Karena Kise itu hanya untuk dirinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Karena, ia melihat hanyalah dirinya yang berada di dalam mata Kise sekarang.

Senyuman langsung terbentuk pada wajah _tan_ Aomine, perlahan—ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi coklat. Ia mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya itu dan memberikan kotak tersebut dengan senyum tipis terukir pada sudut bibirnya.

"Selamat hari _valentine, _Kise."

* * *

**A/N(Rein)**:

Ma...Maaf, ini pendek dan aneh. Jujur dapet ide ini dari lagu terus karena belum nyiapin kado buat Natha, jadi saya buat ini berhubung ultahnya dekat dengan valentine.

Anyway, semoga Natha suka!

Dan terimakasih udah mau collab, shou!

**Kritik/Saran**nya tolong di sampaikan di review agar saya bisa belajar untuk ke depannya! ^q^

**Terimakasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
